


Back to the Start

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: How we got together, M/M, from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in 2013, Cass realizes Enzo's feelings for him after overhearing him talking to someone. Part of the Life of the G's series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first flashback in the series. This is set around fall of 2013 while the two are in NXT and sharing an apartment. Remember I love comments and always willing to take suggestions for future chapters.

"Yo Zo? You home?" Cass called out walking into his and Enzo's apartment from his date with Carmella. It was only 10 PM so he knew that Enzo was either home or at the gym. The two decided to move in together after the people they had been rooming with before had been called up. Enzo walked out of his room in just his basketball shorts looking up at Cass.  
"How was the date?" he asked as Cass grinned as he sat his keys down.  
"Great as usual, Mella… she's awesome" Cass said as Enzo let out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen to get a water.  
"So she told me that she set you up with her friend, how'd that go?" Cass added as Enzo took a sip of his water.  
"She wasn't my type, she was cool and shit; just not for me" Enzo said shortly as Cass looked at him strangely walking into the kitchen to get his own water.  
"This is like the third girl, I mean is anyone your type?" Cass said as Enzo looked down running his hand through his blond and brown hair  
"Yeah, I have a type I like just haven't found the right person" Enzo said slipping past Cass who was still standing there trying to figure out what Enzo's type could be.  
"Well tell me about them, maybe I know someone" Cass said while following him into the living room to sit on the couch.  
"Listen, I just want to be single for awhile. I don't need a girlfriend or anything" Enzo said as he walked back into his room shutting the door behind him.

Cass looked at the door with a sigh knowing he didn't want Enzo to feel left out. He was a great guy and wasn't too bad looking. Cass was now with Carmella and he knew that his time would be split between his best friend and his girlfriend. He knew that Enzo and Carmella didn't have an issue with each other but he didn't know if that would change the closer he and Carmella got to each other. He heard Enzo's voice through the door hearing him talking to someone on the phone.  
"Finn, I don't know what to do. He's with Carmella and I'm making excuses for why I don't have a girlfriend or anything" Cass overheard as he leaned against the door knowing that it wasn't right to eavesdrop on Enzo's conversation but he couldn't help but hear the real reason Enzo couldn't find some kind of happiness.  
"I know, I should just tell him but it's not easy. I mean I've never felt this way before and I could lose my best friend over this" He overheard as Cass looked at the door somewhat concerned.  
"Well telling someone you are bisexual and in love with them is fucked up when they are straight. I doubt if I said Colin, I love you, be with me; that it would happen" Enzo said as Cass stood back wide eyed. His best friend was bi and wanted to be him. He stepped back towards the couch with his head in his hands. He kept repeating in his head what he had overheard.  
" _Colin, I love you, be with me"_ He heard in his mind as Cass decided to go in his room to try to get what he heard off of his mind. He needed to think, it wasn't that he was upset that Enzo was bi, he wanted Enzo to be happy if it was with a man or a woman, it didn't matter to Cass. It was the fact that Enzo had said he was falling for him and he really didn't know how he felt.

He walked in the bedroom knowing that he would need to think things over for awhile before coming up with what he would do with Enzo. After getting ready for bed, Cass laid back in bed with a sigh worried about what to do. He didn't know if Enzo would ever get the courage to say anything to him or if Cass would ever find out how he really felt about this. He started to close his eyes when he heard Enzo's voice in his mind again " _Colin I love you_ " he heard as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

A week later, Cass was still thinking about what he had heard that night even though Enzo had not brought it up to him. He had tried to stay distant but he not enough that Enzo thought something was wrong. Cass sat on the couch a rare afternoon that they had off from training. It was raining outside and had been all day. Cass was reading his book when he saw Enzo walk out of his room.  
"How's your book?" Enzo asked sitting down next to Cass who looked up from the book.  
"Pretty good, I know you don't like reading or anything but it's interesting" Cass said as Enzo went to grab the tv remote.  
"So… you and Mella haven't tried to set me up with anyone lately" Enzo said nonchalantly as Cass just nodded not looking up from his book.  
"Yeah, you didn't want us to so I told her to stop" He said still not looking up from the book.  
"Thank you for that" Enzo said as he nervously started to fidget with his hands. They sat in silence before Enzo looked up at him.  
"I wasn't exactly telling you the truth before" Enzo blurted out as Cass put his bookmark in knowing he should listen.  
"What do you mean?" Cass asked sitting up straight as Enzo looked down taking a deep breath.  
"You know how I told you that I hadn't found the right person and I didn't want a girlfriend?" Enzo said looking at Cass.  
"Yeah, I remember that" Cass said giving Enzo his full attention knowing what Enzo could possibly say.  
"It… it's because I… I like someone else" Enzo said stammering his words as Cass nodded  
"Oh you do?" Cass said knowing he needed to sound interested and like he didn't know what Enzo was going to say.  
"Yeah, I do but I don't think that person would want me. I know it hasn't stopped me in the past but I really think this could end badly" Enzo said as Cass could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
"Well… who is it?" Cass said knowing he wanted to hear Enzo say it himself to his face.  
"Promise me you won't hate me" Enzo whispered as Cass just nodded in response softening his eyes.  
"It's you… I like you Colin" Enzo whispered as Cass let out a deep breath taking a minute to catch his thoughts.  
"You hate me don't you?" Enzo said looking up at his best friend as Cass shook his head.  
"Zo I could never hate you" Cass said as Enzo looked down with a hope their friendship wasn't ruined.  
"I'm flattered Zo, I really am but… I don't know if I'm… bi or not. I've never really... experimented before" Cass started as he could see Enzo's face drop. He used his thumb to pushed Enzo's face up as he looked into his eyes.  
"Let me try this" Cass whispered as he nervously leaned in their lips touching gently at first. The second their lips had touched, he felt sparks, something he had never felt before with anyone else in his life. Cass deepened the kiss as he could feel Enzo's lips mold against his. They pulled back and Enzo looked back at him shocked.  
"That was amazing" Enzo said as Cass smiled looking back at him.  
"I think this could be the start of something" Cass said confidently as he pulled Enzo into a hug.


End file.
